Talk:Garrus Vakarian
Garrus' Face Paint I just thought I'd throw it out there, that I always get confused by Garrus' face paint. He apparently grew up on Palaven, the turian homeworld, so there would seemingly be no reason for him to have that face paint because the face paint was used by turians from colonies to identify their colony of origin. Did turians from Palaven at some point start wearing 'homeworld' face paint? Are Garrus' ancestors from a colony? I have no idea :) --Lilliful 20:04, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Just because he grew up on Palaven, doesn't mean his ancestors did. Possibly his parents are from a different world--possibly there's facepaint for countries on Palaven. I mean, if they have a word for not liking people without facepaint--barefaced--I'll assume it's the norm for every turian. HelterSkelter 17:21, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Screenshot Trying to find a better shot of Garrus, but they all seem to be mysteriously absent. The best shots I can find are all older ones that don't look like the Garrus we know and love. Anyone help out? --Tullis 19:58, 18 June 2008 (UTC) **Big one here... http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v283/venemesis/179736-garrusvakariangb_large.jpg Digital Holocaust 23:27, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, we need a better picture of Garrus, preferably a close-up. The picture doesn't match all of the other squadmates' photos.--Matt 2108 07:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Neither does Wrex's picture. Doesn't necessarily mean it needs to be changed. I kind of like the action shots. SpartHawg948 08:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Pallin and Garrus "Pallin himself respects Garrus as an investigator, but claims that as a C-Sec officer he should have more consideration for the law: he may have seen Garrus as doing the wrong thing for the right reasons." I'm curious as to where this information has come from, is it said anywhere within the game that Pallin respects Garrus? I'm sure I've never conversed with Pallin about Garrus at all. Digital Holocaust 23:18, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Talk to Pallin after the Council audience but before you find Garrus at the Med Clinic. You can ask Pallin about Garrus then. --Tullis 23:32, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :: Awesome, I'll try that tonight then, thanks bunches. Digital Holocaust 00:20, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Garrus in Mass Effect 2 Garrus plays a role in Mass Effect 2 and apparently the relationship between Shepard and Garrus is flushed out. http://meforums.bioware.com/forums/viewdevposts.html?topic=693459&forum=144--Jdunn1 22:35, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Garrus as a Party member in ME2? *disclaimer* Now this is complete and total speculation with no real proof. I am curious to see if Garrus will emerge as a party member in ME2, there are still two slots open and based on Tali being included I feel it is a possibility. Also, since Garrus could not be romanced or killed his character would require substantially less "special" dialog based on ME1 decisions. While I have no real proof on my theory I do feel it is at least a viable possibility. --Jax Montag 09:45, December 11, 2009 (UTC) There is a gamespot video coming on shortly that apparently involves Garrus. :Indeed, I have an edit of the Characters page with Garrus added and a nice ME2 pic just waiting for me to press save (show airs in 38 mins, if there's no more delays), assuming the show reveals Garrus as a squad member, which is what I'm assuming. For reference here's tweet confirming Garrus related content: :http://twitter.com/masseffect2/status/6708833599 :"Mass Effect hint time. Watch On The Spot today for some new video footage. Did someone say Garrus?" :I'm guessing Garrus will be officially revealed as a squadmate. If he's not I'll just press cancel on my edit. :JakePT 05:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, he wasn't revealed as a squadmate. It was confirmed however that for some reason he's going by the name Archangel. JakePT 05:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't see it so I'm just throwing ideas out there: maybe Archangel is a code name? He could be undercover or something. SpartHawg948 07:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that makes sense. In the gameplay video where Aria was revealed there was an option to ask about 'Archangel' and Mordin. My theory is that Shepard hears about this Archangel fellow and decides to track him down and recruit him, and in the end it turns out he was Garrus. Unfortunately the Gamespot video didn't confirm he was recruitable so we'll have to wait and see. JakePT 07:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::That does sound about right. Of course we'll have to wait and see for sure, but that does sound pretty good. Of course, since it is BioWare we're talking about, they could end up going in another direction entirely, but I'm keeping my fingers crossed! SpartHawg948 10:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Apaprently he is known as "Archangel" in Omega. :He sure is... which is why that very same thing was already being discussed here! It was first mentioned four posts before your own, and we've been discussing it ever since! Silly kids and their not reading what's actually here before they post! SpartHawg948 18:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) 1UP says that at the beginning of the game you're told to recruit people like 'The Professor' (Mordin), 'Warlord' (Unknown Krogan Veteran Scientist, Gatatog?), and, wait for it... Archangel (A tactical genius). I think we're about as close to confirmed as you can get without being enough to add him to the ME2 squad members. JakePT 04:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :So if that is accurate and is not just some dialogue that really leads to nothing in the end, that would mean two krogans in your party? Hmmm... Guess we'll just have to wait and see. And yes, while it certainly is compelling (and does get my hopes up!) it's still not quite confirmation. Oh well, there's still a month for new info to come out, and only a month till we get the straight dope from the game itself, so til then, fingers crossed! SpartHawg948 05:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Man I hope he is available.. I might have just made a very good call haha.. --Jax Montag 07:59, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Ok, this is getting ridiculous: :http://www.strategyinformer.com/pc/masseffect2/interview.html :Strategy Informer: In the first game, you play through it and you form this kind of emotional attachment with your teammates. In this game you seem to have '''simply done away with them so that you can chose a new one'. Was that a necessary design choice?'' :Adrien Cho: Well not exactly. We '''haven't wiped the slate clean'. A lot of your former teammates will return in this game, like Tali and Garrus, and some other surprising ones which I won't reveal right now. This game was a good opportunity to bring in new characters because it is a different tale, and we wanted to explore different aspects of the Mass Effect universe. In Mass Effect 1 you meet Wrex, but in Mass Efffect 2 you meet this younger Krogan called 'Grunt', and he really presents the players with a different side of Krogan culture. You also have Miranda and Jacob, who represent the Cerberus element of Humanity that you only touch upon in the first game.'' That's so close to a confirmation I can taste it. When you take the context into account, the fact the only other characters named are squadmates and then connect that to the whole archangel business, it's becoming very obvious that Garrus is going to be a squadmate. JakePT 17:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC) There are still three spots left so i guess he is one of four old returning charactersOmagaSpruz 17:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Two spots. JakePT 02:51, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Honestly, I don't think it's really tantamount to confirmation. You can easily explain away his mention. Sure they only mention him and Tali from the original game. Is that any surprise? They are the only two original squadmates who have been shown thus far in ME2. If Wrex was in one of the videos, it'd probably say A lot of your former teammates like Wrex, Tali and Garrus. As for the others, what other new characters from ME2 could they highlight? Captain Bailey? Kal'Reegar? Aria? They wanted some prominent characters, so they had to use squadmates. This is as much confirmation that Garrus will be a squadmate as it is confirmation that Wrex will be. Wrex was mentioned too, and the only other characters mentioned are squadmates. As always, I would just caution people not to read too much into this. SpartHawg948 03:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Forgot to count grunt. When i guess he better be a squadmate with Liara.OmagaSpruz 10:35, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I think here is proof that Garrus is in as a squadmember, check the achi pic for Archangel, also kinda seems to confirm that we do get Legion http://www.succesfull.fr/index.php?option=com_succesfull&Itemid=6&l=en&JeuID=594 :It DOES confirm Garrus, which is why the article now says he is a squadmember in ME2. However, "kinda seems to" is not confirmation, and the achievements list DOES NOT confirm Legion as a squadmember. SpartHawg948 23:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Where does it confirm Garrus as a squadmate? Link? OmagaSpruz 11:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Look up a couple posts, to the one just before my last post, the external link there. That is the link that confirms it. It confirms that you can recruit/gain the loyalty of the "Archangel". The Archangel, of course, is Garrus, as has been known for a little while now, with the relevant links being readily obtained on his page. SpartHawg948 11:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Garrus Romance Can anyone else see the video in the confirmation? It says it's been taken off YouTube for me. Tahaneira 02:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAP92rvm1hQ can serve as roundabout (and hilarious) confirmation - 14:25, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, someone uploaded a set of videos that covers some of the Garrus romance dialogues, right up to the erm...not-quite-sex scene. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YemxZkoDE0, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5lJORVCvJW0, and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5xSIl4nsGo. --Arinae 04:30, January 25, 2010 (UTC) eye piece? does it say in any of the games what exactly his eyepeice is? is it a targeting suporter or something? It never says anything specifically about Garrus' eyepiece, but considering the similarities between it and the visor Shepard can get in Mass Effect 2 (which gives a bonus to headshot damage) its probably a sort of targeting HUD designed to be worn by a Turian instead of a human. :I thought it was interesting that he was still wearing his eyepiece when he put on casual clothes and went up to female Shep's bunk. :D Matt 2108 01:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I just realized that! It's practically a part of him. The better to see you with... Haha! --Lilliful 01:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) The article says his eyepiece is a turian version of the Kuwashi visor, but it looks more like a monacle version of the Sentry Interface to me. Face Damage Inevitable? I remember at one point in the "recruit archangel" mission being able to kill the batarian fixing the gunship. I did not do it, and the gunship attacked afterwards, tearing garrus' face up. I was wondering if I had killed the batarian it would have prevented the gunship from being fixed thereby preventing its deployment thereby sparing garrus' well-being. Has anyone taken the other path? Info would be appreciated to ease my conscience (or make me feel appalingly guilty). :If you electrocute the batarian, the only that changes is the gunship having half armor instead of full. Matt 2108 02:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I was under the impression that it was unoperable while he was working on it. Thanks for clearing that up. Picture request Can anyone with the PC version take a good shot of scarface Garrus? Matt 2108 05:16, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Romancable if with Kaidan? I've recently gone back into Mass Effect 1 to make some proper save files, and i'm wondering if Garrus is romancable if you pursued a relationship with Kaidan? I know I can end up finding out myself but that's going to take a while, so i'm wondering if anyone with experience has any insight. Does he mention it at all? CloudT 09:38, February 4, 2010 (UTC) You can always romance whoever you want, no matter who was your romance choice in Mass Effect 1. However, it has been confirmed by developers that cheating on your ME1 romance might have repercussions in Mass Effect 3. It's thus a matter of character honesty and, overall, roleplaying. DM Khalas 17:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *Well that's good to know, thanks! On a side question, I heard it's possible to go through Mass Effect 1 without recruiting Garrus if you just get Wrex and go straight to Fist, does anyone know what happens if you do that in the sequel? CloudT *Yes, it is possible. However, when you meet Garrus in Mass Effect 2, during the Archangel mission, he'll act as if he was in the squad anyway. Some of his ship dialogue does change, when you ask him about the cerberus crew he simply says, "We're all working together." MrGlow 12:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Romancing with Archangel: Mass Effect 2 I've always wondered if in Mass Effect if you could be able to have a relationship with the turian Garrus Vakarian. ( He's always been my favorite. ) Instead of, normal human, Kaiden Alenko. But sadly, no matter how hard you try you could not have a relationship with anyone else other than Kaiden. !!!!!SPOILERIFIC IF YOU HAD NOT PLAYED MASS EFFECT 2!!!!! I recently started playing Mass Effect 2 and I used my old file that I finish from Mass Effect. When I did the Achangel mission, and found out that the Archangel turned out to be Garrus from Mass Effect. After I did my ecited dance, I calmed down and continued the rest of the game. But when you get Garrus back on your team, he will have a huge scar on his right face after you protect him from the Blue Suns, and the other two groups I can't remember the names of. Anyway, if you do Garrus's mission to find this turian who betrayed Garrus, while your character was still "dead". You would gain complete loyalty from him and be able to have him wear his second outfit. And then I started to talk to Garrus after that, and he started telling me about his turian life on C-sec, telling how they would relieve stress and anger by sparring. He starts saying that he sparred with this one female turian, I think, and they ended up in a tie. So, deciding to do a "tie-breaker", they relieved stress in another way... you know what I'm talking about, so don't make me say it. He also makes a small comment on how flexable she was. Finaly when it's your turn to talk, you can pick:: I can spare. Where he says that, "I was not sure if you wanted to spare.", or something along the line. But then you can say, "How about we skip right to the 'tie-breaker.'". Then he gets a bit surprised by what you said, and starts to think about it, and agrees. Thinking that maybe it was because of his giant scar that attracted you. And as you continue playing, Garrus will keep poping questions like, "What do you think about this?", "Are you sure you wanna do this?", or "How do you feel about this?". But, if you speak to Mordin, the salarian scientist, he will ask you about your relationship with Garrus and will tell you that it will be... rough, so he suggested for you to take some ointment or lotion to make it more... comfortable. Now I am actually excited, because Garrus was my favorite character from Mass Effect. But I get this feeling, that maybe in Mass Effect 2, you won't be able to pursue the relationship. ( And, no, I have not finished Mass Effect 2 yet. ) But, again, when Mass Effect say this is a bad guy, this is the bad guy. No tricks, no slips. And I like that. Age Anything on Garrus' age? I want to use the year for a novel. SalemElliot 02:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :There's no sources for his age, but most believe he's a little younger than Shepard. Probably late 20's. Matt 2108 03:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks dude. Appreciate it! Probably 25-29 right?SalemElliot 00:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : Well, in the Codex of the first game they mention military training for turians goes from age 15-30, so I imagine he must be slightly older than Shep. How long do turians live, anyhow? 19:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC) It says turians live about the same as humans, so about 60-80 years old, maybe more. I suspect Shepard is in his 30s cuz he joined the Alliance before he was 20 I think. So it probably takes 10 years or maybe 15 to command a crew and ship.SalemElliot 01:03, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Humans live to be "if they're lucky" 150, due to modern medicine. Shepard is 31 (unless you consider the two-year gap to not count, then she's 29, as I recall.). Maybe working for C-Sec is considered a part of the turian military training. 19:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Garrus Dialogue Inclusion Okay well, I am playing ME2 right now and I finished Garrus' Loyalty mission and went to do the dialogue for Paragon points. I asked him about the Turian ships and hinted at a possible romance with a Turian Woman, should someone include that in here or not? :That's the conversation that triggers your romance with him, if you're female. He says he slept with her, but other than that, nothing. I doubt it's worth mentioning. 19:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC)